Anniversary
by Brightfire15
Summary: The Ninth Doctor's been wondering what Rose is up to and is surprised when he finds out what's she done to celebrate a certain day. Will he have anything special for this day?


Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

It was like any other slow day in the TARDIS for the Doctor and Rose. The TARDIS was flying through the vortex, the Doctor was making repairs and Rose was off somewhere deep in the TARDIS doing who knew what.

The Doctor couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew Rose was up to something. She'd been a bit secretive, she had a bigger smile on her face than usual and she was always whispering to the TARDIS about something when she thought he wasn't looking.

_Doctor?_

"Yeah, old girl?" he said, as he fixed the last damaged circuit.

_Rose is waiting for you in the garden. She's got something for you._

"Really? Just what's she up to?"

_I promised I wouldn't tell. It's a surprise. Get some clean clothes on and go join her. _

The Doctor sighed before getting up and putting on some clean clothes and heading off to the TARDIS garden. He was surprised at what he saw.

It was nighttime in the garden. It was lit by fireflies, glowing flowers and candles. Soft music played. A table with delicious food set for two sat between two weeping willows that overlooked the shimmering lake.

"Doctor?"

He looked to see Rose, dressed in a dusty rose-colored gown.

"Rose?" he said, stunned. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

_**You smile a lot  
It makes me wonder what you're thinking of 'cause  
Baby you're always on my mind  
And right now I want you with me  
Here by my side  
With me 'til the end of time**_

"So, what's the occasion?"

"It's the anniversary of the day I joined you on the TARDIS. I know you don't do domestic, but I thought that day was something special so, the TARDIS helped me make all of this. Do you…do you like it?"

He smiled and hugged her. "I love it. Thanks." He then pulled something out of his pocket. "Happy Anniversary, Rose."

"You knew?" she said, shocked.

"Course I did. How could I forget the most special day of the year? Come on, open it."

It was a gold heart necklace engraved with flowers and a ruby. Small cursive writing read: _My Rose. _

"It's beautiful, Doctor, thank you," Rose said, as he fastened it around her neck. "Shall we eat?"

He nodded and took her hand before sitting down.

Dinner was a fine meal. The two joked, talked about past adventures and laughed the entire time. Afterwards, the Doctor nervously asked Rose to dance, which she eagerly agreed to.

_**I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
Love, love, with you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you**_

_  
__**Don't know if I should tell the world  
Just how I'm feeling yet 'cause  
I wanna be sure you feel the same  
The more that I think about it  
You need to know  
There's no other way  
No, no**_

The dance was slow, but it suited them as they were both deep in thought. The Doctor was struggling with his feelings. One year ago Rose had joined him on his travels through time and space and in that year he'd never once told her how he felt. Could he find the strength within him to do so now?_****_

I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
Love, love, with you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you

You must have been sent  
You must have been sent from heaven above  
You're everything I've ever dreamed of  
Too good to be true  
No I don't think so

Baby no  
La, la, la, la, la  


Did he even deserve someone like Rose? She was beautiful, bright, fun, caring and just plain fantastic. She was there after the nightmares, she was there when he needed a hand to hold, she was there when he needed someone to talk to and she never once left his side. She had saved him from the loneliness, the darkness within him after the Time War.

_**  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you**_

I think I'm falling

I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
Love, love, with you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you

"Doctor, is anything wrong?" Rose asked. "You seem a bit quiet."

"Everything's perfect. Rose, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"_****_

It's love, it's gotta be love  
I think I'm falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Love, love, love, love

I think I'm falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Love, love, love, love

He hesitated before saying, "Rose Tyler, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Rose smiled and kissed him. "Yes and I love you too. Happy Anniversary, Doctor."

_**The End**_

**A/N: I know today isn't when Rose joined the Doctor on the T.V. series, but you see, over a year ago, in June, I joined Fanfiction and began writing and posting stories. So, it is a very belated anniversary for me. **


End file.
